Astra
Astra (アストラ, Asutora) is a character in the Astral Lineage series of fighting games. She made her debut in the post credit scene of Soulcalibur Astral Swords. However, she only appeared as a silhouette. She returned, and had her first playable appearance in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light, and was also the main antagonist. She also appears in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny, once again as the main antagonist. She once was the Queen of Astral Chaos, and kept rule until the person from the prophecy was ready to take their duty. She was defeated at the end of A Dark Destiny and ultimately killed. Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Astra's early life. Her age, birthplace, it's all unknown. She is the Queen of Astral Chaos and it is said that she originated there and does not age, however they are only rumours. She became a main source of Astral Chaos, as she was forced to harness some of the power of the realm through the seed that helps power Astral Chaos. The reason why the seed chose her was unknown, or if Astra was even willing. All that is known is that the seed needed some one to help temporarily sustain itself, it also needed to use someone as a way to get closer to the person from the prophecy, otherwise it would weaken too much and the realm would be destroyed, as would the entire universe. The seed gave her ultimate power, and made her one of the most powerful beings in the entire realm. After that she proclaimed herself as Queen of Astral Chaos. She wasn't originally Queen however, and it is unknown if anyone else had that amount of power before her. 1547 AD Astra was worried, very worried. The seed of Astral Chaos was beginning to deteriorate, it was becoming weaker, thus making her weaker. If the power of the seed dies then Astral Chaos would explode, destroying itself and the entire universe. Astra knew she wasn't the rightful Queen of Astral Chaos, she knew of the prophecy of the true owner who would one day come to Astral Chaos and rule it, rule the universe. Astra searched and searched, she needed a pure specimen to take the seed. Then one day she came across a newborn baby named Kaarina. "Hmmm, Kaarina means pure. She will do perfectly!" Astra says to herself. With a wicked smile she disappears. Astra appears in Kaarina room, she abducts the baby and implants the seed of Astral Chaos inside of her. "You're the one! You will birth the true Queen, the true evil of Astral Chaos" Astra laughs to herself. She returns the baby back home, and erases her memories. Astra returns back to Astral Chaos "With that seed inside of her she will give birth to a child of pure evil in the future! Then we can merge the realms together and take over the entire universe!" Astra laughs. She waits for the day that Kaarina births the true heir. 1572 AD Astra discovers that finally Kaarina is pregnant. Overjoyed Astra is certain that the child will be the true heir, the true evil. Astra waits nine months for the baby to be born, and finally that day comes. "At last, the heir has been born! Astral Chaos is now safe!" Astra returns to Earth and goes to visit the new born baby, Kisandra. Astra heads towards Kisandra when suddenly she realises the worse... "No...NO!" she screams "The seed isn't in you! It didn't activate! Damn it! Kaarina needs to get pregnant again!" Astra storms away and returns to Astral Chaos "Back to waiting I guess.." Astra sits in her throne and waits once again. 1574 AD "This has to be it!" Astra says to herself "Kaarina is once again pregnant! She has to birth the true heir this time! Astra waits nine months once again for the child to be born. Overjoyed with the birth of the baby Astra readies herself to go and collect her, she knows the seed has activated, she feels it's power. Astra returns to Earth to check the seed has activated inside the baby, however upon arriving at Kaarina's home she discovers that both the children are gone. Outraged Astra storms Kaarina's home revealing herself to Kaarina and her husband. "Where are they?!" Astra screams. "Who.. Who...?" Kaarina asks, cowering. "The children! What have you done with them?" Kaarina looks at Astra in fear "Wait.. I.. I know you! You abducted me and put that seed inside me! The seed that is now in one of my daughters! Stay away! I have abandoned the children, to protect them!". Astra gives Kaarina a deathly stare "You fool!" she shouts "That child needs to live and be safe! You will die for your foolishness!". Astra uses the power of Astral Chaos and sucks Kaarina's soul out of her, Kaarina screams as life leaves her body, at that very moment Kaarina's husband, Erríkos walks in. "And you! You let her abandon the children?! You deserve death too!" Astra uses the same magic and kills Kaarina's husband. Astra leaves the home and goes searching for the children. She finds them not too far away, both in baskets with their names on them, Kisandra and Kilina. She picks them both up and takes them to the Kingdom of Grandall in order for Kilina to have a good, healthy life. Kilina needs to remain healthy and strong in order for the seed to reach full power. The seed will mature with Kilina, however Kilina can only survive on Earth for the time being. However one day Kilina will go insane, her mentality will break and she will be drawn to Astral Chaos, where she will then become Queen and rule over the entire universe, and Astra will remain loyal to her. She has everything planned out. Astra returns to Astral Chaos, she will be back one day to break Kilina and make her fulfil her true evil destiny. 1590 AD Astra is in her throne room, when suddenly she feels a surge of power. Kilina is in trouble, she could possibly die! Astra shimmers to Earth to Kilina's location were she discovers a bunch of researches over Kilina's body "You fools! Do not mess with what you do not understand!" Astra shouts as the King of Grandall is about to pierce Kilina's skin with a scalpel. Astra feels some power emitting from Kilina, a small part of the seed has came to life as a human. Astra realises the researches managed to extract a tiny part of the seed and mixed it with Kilina's DNA to create a baby, using Kilina as a host. Astra is enraged and uses a safety spell to extract the baby from Kilina. "Kilina can not be injured, she needs to be alive and safe!" Astra shouts. "Did you really think a tiny bit of seed would be powerful enough to take over the world? You idiots! The baby will come with me, and if you dare try to harm Kilina again I will destroy your pitiful kingdom!" Astra disappears with the baby in hand. In Astral Chaos Astra holds the baby closely "Your powers could be useful to me. You will serve me, my dear... My dear Millicent." Astra laughs. She walks towards her throne and takes a seat with Millicent in hand "I guess we shall wait now my child, I will get Kilina one day.. And ultimate power will be mine!". Soulcalibur Astral Swords - 1608 AD To be added. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - 1611 AD To be added. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - 1611 AD To be added. Physical Appearance/Costumes 'Physical Appearance' To be added. 'Costumes' To be added. Personality To be added. Fighting Style To be added. Weapons To be added. Stages To be added. Theme Music To be added. Critical Edge To be added. Quotes To be added. Relationships *Was the adoptive Mother to Millicent *Abducted Kaarina and implanted the seed of Astral Chaos in her. *Killed Kaarina and Erríkos. *Took Kisandra and Kilina to the Kingdom of Grandall. *Stole Millicent and raised her in Astral Chaos. *Tells Millicent to find and collect "The Winter Soldier". (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Klymene and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Abelia and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Kisandra and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Leandra Scott and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Alexander and won. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Fought against Millicent and pretends to lose. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Killed Millicent. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Was the one to make Kilina break, turning her into Kilina Ω. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) *Was imprisoned inside The Amulet by Kilina. (Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light) Series Appearances *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords'' (First Appearance - Ending only as a silhouette) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light'' (Playable) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny'' (Boss Only) Trivia General *''Astra'' appears in every game in the Astral Swords Trilogy, one way or another. Gallery Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light/Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Astra 1P ANL Full.png|Astra's 1P outfit. Astra 1P ANLClose.png|Close up of Astra's 1P outfit. Category:Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Characters Category:Astra Category:Characters with a unknown Birthday Category:Characters with a unknown blood type Category:Characters with a unknown height Category:Characters with a unknown Birthplace Category:Characters who are Neutral Evil Category:ColColton